pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ052
SJ051 | nback = Z rybki w giganta! | teraz = Zobaczyć na żywo braci Eevee! | next = Użytkownik:Scraggy/Użytkownik:Jabudex/Opowiadanie/SJ053 SJ053 | nnext = Zazdrość Arboka Jessie!Golbat kontra Arbok! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Vaporeon Aurora Beam.png 250px | nzwpl = Zobaczyć na żywo braci Eevee! | nzwus = nie wyemitowano | serjp = Super podróże | serus = Super podróże | nrus = 052 | nrjp = 052 | nrodc = 052 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 16 grudnia 2012 | anim = Scraggy i Jabudex | scen = Scraggy i Jabudex | opis = Scraggy i Jabudex | asdr = Scraggy i Jabudex | dran = Scraggy i Jabudex }} Główne wydarzenia *Poznajemy braci Eevee *Pojawia się Machop, który jest zazdrosny o Kate, bo spodobały jej się eeveelucje. *Zespół R prezentuje swoje nowe motto. Debiuty LUDZIE *Bracia Eevee (Mikey, Sparki, Rainer i Pyro) POKEMONY *Eevee *Vaporeon *Flareon Odcinek Kate=Chodźcie, tu mieszkają Bracia Eevee! Art=Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć wszystkie eeveelucje na raz! Helen=Ale tu nie ma wszystkich. Są tylko Jolteon, Vaporeon, Flareon, no i Eevee najmłodszego, Mikeya, który nie chce ewoluować. Art=No przecież to są wszystkie! Kate=Aleś ty głupi! To są tylko Eeeveelucje Kanto! W Johto są psychiczny Espeon, w którego Eevee ewoluuje, gdy jest szczęśliwy za dnia oraz mroczny Umbreon, w którego Eevee ewoluuje, gdy jest szczęśliwy w nocy. W Sinnoh zaś są lodowy Glaceon, w którego Eeeve ewoluuje za pomocą Ice Rock oraz trawiasty Leafon, w którego Eevee ewoluuje za pomocą Moss Rock. Kto wie czy nie jest ich więcej? Eevee ma bardzo łatwo mutujące geny. Mikey=Wow! Skąd ty to wiesz? Kate=Dziadek mnie tego uczył. Pyro=Masz na myśli profesora Oaka? Kate=No tak... Możecie pokazać swoje Eeevelucje? Sparki=Pewnie! Jolteon! Rainer=Vaporeon! Pyro=Flareon! Kate=Ale fajne! Helen=Jolteon, pokaż się! Volty podszedł do eeveelucji Braci Eevee i zaczął się z nimi zapoznawać. Art=Fajnie by było mieć, któregoś z nich! Kate=Nom, ale ja to bym raczej chciała Umbreona. Może jak będziemy w Johto to jakiegoś złapię? Helen=No to już wiemy gdzie idziemy po Wielkim Festiwalu Kanto i Lidze Indygo. Kate=Nie, po Kanto idziemy na Pomarańczowe Wyspy. Tam też jest liga i mini festiwal. Potem do Johto, Hoenn, Kanto Battle Frontier, Sinnoh i Unova. Art=Hej! Kiedy to miałaś zaplanowane? Kate=Jakoś tak, gdy skończyłam 5 lat, a co? Coś się nie podoba? Art=Nie skąd, aż nie mogę się doczekać kolejnych regionów! CO TO ZA POKEMON? Kate, Art i Helen zaczęli bawić się z Eeeveem i eeveelucjami. Nagle pojawił się Macho i zaatakował eeveelucje Ciosem Dynama. Kate=Machop?! Co ty tu robisz? Macho=Mach machop! Machop szykował się do wyprowadzenia kolejnego ciosu, ale został zatrzymany przez Promień Aurory Vaporeona, Ognisty Wir Flareona i Piorun Jolteona. Kate=Czemu to zrobiłeś, Machop? Art=On chyba nas śledził... I najwyraźniej jest zazdrosny. Kate=Och, Machop, ty przecież też jesteś fajny! Sparki=A to co? Art=Zespół R! Jessie=Jam jest piękna i powabna! James=Jam jest silny i męski! Jessie=Razem tworzymy duet zwycięski! James=Bo my jesteśmy Zespół R! Jessie=Więc się strzeż! Raichu=Jestem Raichu i to się wie! Arbok=Arboo! Weezing=Weezi! Victreebel=Victree! James=Victrebel złaź ze mnie! Art=Mają nowe motto! Kate=Stare było lepsze... To jest beznadziejne... Helen=Niby z której strony Jessie jest piękna i powabna a James silny i męski? Jessie=Lepiej uważaj ślicznotko bo mogą ci powyrywać wszystkie włosy! Helen=Proszę bardzo, mój tato na pewno wam się odwdzięczy... James=A co nas obchodzi twój ojciec? Helen=Pracujecie dla niego. Raichu=Co?! Jesteś córką Giovanniego? Helen=Zatkało? Jessie=Nigdy nie mówił, że ma córkę... Helen=A czemu miałby mówić o tym jakimś podrzędnym członkom? James=Podrzędnym?! Jessie=Dobra, nie ważne! Łapcie Eevee i eeveelucje! Siatka złapała pokemony Braci Eevee oraz Jolteona Helen. Kate=War... Kate jednak nie zdąrzyła wydać komendy Wartotle'wi, bo Machop pokonał pokemony Zespołu R Ciosem Karate. Jessie i James=Aaa?! Kate=Dobrze, Machop! Rozerwij siatkę Ciosem Dynama i wyślij głąbów w powietrze Krzyżo Ciosem! Zespół R=Jak śmiesz nazywać nas... Zespół R znowu błysnął!!! Helen=Wracaj, Jolteon! Pyro=Naprawdę jesteś córką Giovanniego? Helen=No tak... Nie jesteście źli? Rainer=No przecież nie ty wybierałaś sobie ojca. Machop=Mach... Sparki=Już dobrze, Machop, nie gniewamy się, prawda? Rainer=Przecież nam pomogłeś! Pyro=Jak moglibyśmy się gniewać! Mikey=Jestesmy ci wdzięczni! Eevee=Eev! Jolteon=Jolt! Vaporeon=Vapo! Flareon=Flar! Kate=Na nas już czas! Sparki=Czekajcie, mam coś dla was. Wybierzcie: Kamień Ognia, Wody, Trawy lub Gromu. Kate i Art=Ja chcę Kamień Ognia! Kate-Ja byłam pierwsza! Art=Nie bo ja! Mój Growlithe będzie Arcanine'em! Kate=Nie! Mój Vulpix będzie Ninetalesem! Helen=PRZESTAŃCIE! Znowu macie się zamiar kłócić? Sparki=Mam dwa Kamienie Ognia, więc oboje będziecie mieć. Kate=Och, dzięki... Art=... i sorry. Sparki=A ty, który chcesz, Helen? Helen=No nie wiem, macie jeszcze jeden Kamień Ognia? Sparki=Tak, mamy trzy. Proszę! Helen=Dzięki! Kate, Art i Helen ruszyli w dalszą drogę, a Macho oczywiście za nimi. CO TO ZA POKEMON=Eevee! CDN